Michael - The End (Again)
Michael is the first, oldest, most powerful and commander of the seven God-created archangels. He is the elder brother of Azrael, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel, making him the oldest angel of creation and the legendary archangel warrior, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in all of Creation. As the oldest and most powerful of the archangels in heaven, he is considered one of the greatest of all angels. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he commands the army of heaven and issues the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse orders through the angelic chain. In addition, as a celestial host commander, he is a member of the Celestial Council. During the war in heaven, Michael banishes Lucifer from heaven by God's command. History Personality Michael considers himself an exemplary son of his father, ready for anything that follows his order. And so it came to pass: despite his love for Lucifer, he did not hesitate to cast him out of heaven at God's command. Like many angels, Michael is serious, strict and demanding, but calm. He has a great responsibility: to administer the heavens and to keep them in perfect order. Michael is a complicated being with many sides of his personality. He is a strong but strict leader, having established a rigid and robust hierarchy in heaven, along with strict rules and severe punishments; Similarly, your government is not exactly oppressive. To his father, however, Michael is fanatically loyal to God, who blindly follows God's commandments without question because he considers himself "a good son" and is willing to obey even the worst orders for the greater good of God's will. He gets angry, especially when an argument is about his father, he idolizes God. He sees himself as a good son and loyal to his father, and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father very much and has never lost faith or love for him. Due to his fanatical reliance on his father's commands, Michael does not believe in free will, not even in himself, believing that everything that happens is as his father intended. Michael considers himself a good person and a loyal son. He is wise in the ways of righteousness and also seems to consider himself magnanimous. He also proved to be a relatively forgiving person, for he forgave Uriel and Zachariah, implying that, though strict or even cruel to them, he does not like to kill his own species. He is also extremely protective of his brothers, especially Menadel, Raphael and Serafiel, he was also very close to Lucifer, but this relationship irreparably diminished when Lucifer rebelled. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be caring. Unlike Lucifer, Michael was not angry because his father's love for humans was greater than his, and when asked to bow before them, Michael bowed, although it was probably out of loyalty to his father. . Despite his shortcomings, Michael deeply loves humanity, being one of the first angels in all of heaven to bow before them. Powers and Abilities As the first created archangel and the oldest, strongest and chief of all archangels, Michael is God's most powerful commanding archangel, making him one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings in Creation after the seraphim. As the highest-ranking angel in the celestial hierarchy, Michael has immense power that surpasses his archangel brothers and sisters and holds an immense amount of power, almost no existing entity can match his power except higher angels in the celestial hierarchy, such as cherubim. and seraphim. Also, when Michael is at his full potential and armed with his famous personal weapon, Glorious, Michael's power is unmatched and an extremely dangerous opponent. Archangel Physiology - Like the oldest Archangel, Michael is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is the second strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far surpass those of other angels. Although he is rivaled only by his archangel brothers at the height, he even surpasses Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and even rivals, or at least equal, of Lucifer himself at the height. However, Michael is surpassed only by the seraphim (who are linked to the glorification of God's majesty and greatness) and only surpassed by God. * Fear Factor - Michael's presence causes horrible terror in most angels. Due to his status and powers as the strongest Archangel, combined with his cruel personality, Michael commands such an intimidating presence that he terrifies even the strongest angels. * Immortality - As an archangel, Michael, like all celestial beings, has an infinitely long lifespan and is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Michael is an everlasting archangel who was present at the beginning of time, will never die or grow old, and cannot be killed. He is the first archangel to be born and predates the space-time continuum itself, and therefore existed before the Universe itself, making him well over 10 billion years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. The excessive passing of time does not degrade him, like with all celestial beings. He is unaffected by diseases and toxins. However, an archangel blade can kill him, as can God, Death, and Oracle. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest archangel. ** Immunity - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. ** Invulnerability - Michael, like all archangels, is resistant/impervious to any form of harm or discomfort whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. He is resistant to any magical or supernatural forces. Michael can utterly annihilate and destroy any curse or evil power cast over anybody or anything. Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. His brothers (the archangels) are capable of harming him, but it is unknown if they can kill him without their Archangel Blades which can kill Archangels. ** Regenerative Healing Factor - If or when he does become damaged in any way, even by something angelic, Michael is able to heal instantly and completely his injuries. For instance, he was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. * Indomitable Will - Michael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions * Lower Level Omnipotence - As the first, oldest, and most powerful of the archangels God has ever created, making him one of the most powerful heavenly beings God has created, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, possessing a tremendously vast supply of untold power. which is almost unlimited, surpassing that of its brothers and is equaled only to the archangel's four younger brothers: Azrael, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel, and was captive of the defeat Lucifer (although it is implied by Amenadiel that Lucifer was more powerful because of the seraphim status before rebellion and fall), second only to the older seraphim, and surpassed by their father, God. Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience - As the first of the Archangels, therefore, one of the oldest beings in the universe, as well as his brothers and sisters, Michael possesses an almost infinite amount of tremendously tremendous knowledge of the universe and has a deep understanding of many things due to to him. being older than the universe itself. Having been present since before the creation of man and even the creation of the other angels, making him very knowledgeable of much of history, Michael's knowledge, cleverness and wisdom are superhuman. He has seen many events over time from a focal point of view that few have documented, let alone witnessed. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangel brothers. Nevertheless, their knowledge is still far inferior to that of the seraphim and God. *'Omnilingualism:' Michael has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. * Heightened Senses - As an archangel, Michael is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and every heart beat. ** Precognition - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. Physical Abilities * Claws - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. * Fighting - As the eldest of the archangels, the second highest order of angels, and a trained warrior of God, Michael is a highly skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. * Superhuman Speed - Michael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. * Superhuman Stamina - Like all angels, as an archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. Michael doesn't require to eat, sleep, drink, breathe, or blink to sustain himself and is never tired. * Supernatural Strength - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the seven Archangels, the dramatically increased physical strength that Michael is endowed with is immensely incalculable. Michael is the second strongest angel of all, possessing tremendous supernatural physical strength that allows him to easily move stars, shatter planets with his bare hands, and is stronger than and able to easily overpower other angels with his might. Michael is immensely strong compared to angels and can lift weights far beyond the limits of most angels in strength. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as Lucia said to Zachariah, "Next to Oracle, Michael's the strongest warrior we have." Michael proved strong and powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Lucifer in physical battle. * Swordsmanship - Michael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for other angels to achieve. * Wings - Michael possesses a set of enormous, otherworldly, feathery bald eagle-like wings that unfurl from his upper back. ** Flight - Through the use of his immense angelic wings, Michael can fly and is able to spread/manifest his feathered wings out and can instantly take flight. ** Wing Blades - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh, dismember his opponents, and slice a man in half, due to their sharp features. ** Wing Shields - They provide him with shielding from gunfire and other weapons. Spiritual/Magical Powers * Apporting - Michael can send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with a younger angel. * Demotion of Spheres - As an Archangel, Michael is able to demote higher angels to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. * Healing Touch - Michael can and has the ability to easily, instantly, and magically heal others of any of their wounds, injuries, diseases, ailments, and internal deficiencies with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. * Heat Vision - Michael can burn objects with his gaze. ** X-Ray Vision - Michael can see through walls and other solid objects. * Heavenly fire - Michael can summon the power of heavenly fire. His sword Glorious is also infused with it. * Illumination Holy White Light - Michael, like all archangels, is able to summon, generate, create, release, or radiate an overwhelming, divine, blinding white light from his hand that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and structures. He can use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. With this power, he can destroy a portion of Heaven. * Invisibility - Michael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. * Reality Warping - Like the other Archangels, Michael can manipulate reality at will, creating things and beings out of nothing. * Resurrection - As an Archangel, Michael can resurrect any being with ease. * Teleportation - Michael, like all celestial beings, can and has the ability to vanish, reappear, travel, and transport himself and others instantly anywhere from one place to another in time, space, and any place without occupying the space in between, due to his wings. He can also take others with him, in the blink of an eye. * Weather Manipulation - Like every other Archangel, Michael can manipulate weather at will, as seen when he created severe winds and lightnings during his arrival. Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own siblings. Upon arriving on Earth to battle Lucifer, he caused sudden severe winds. * Vanquishing - Michael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. Weaknesses Michael is an extremely difficult entity to defeat or even challenge. However, even with his immense power, there are still some things of which he is weakened. Although Michael is the second oldest angel of God who served as the commander of the host of heaven, and even though he is the oldest, strongest, highest-ranking archangel, and most powerful in creation and existence, making him much more powerful. than all angels (excluding seraphim), and has even less weaknesses than his archangel brothers, even though he has inherited weaknesses in archangels. In addition, Lucifer has potentially rivals his powers and the Seraphim Angels is more powerful than Michael. God is also more powerful than Michael and can hurt and kill him. * God - As the creator of Michael and the most powerful being, God can kill Michael easily. * Seraphim - The Seraphim Angel is more powerful than Michael and can easily harm and kill you. ** Original Angelic Blades - Original Angelic Blades - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and one of the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by God Himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Michael. * Archangels - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Michael with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Michael's closest fellow archangel siblings are capable of harming him and stand a chance at killing him. However, he is significantly stronger and much more powerful than Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel and Uriel, as well as considerably stronger than Azrael, however Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's. Although Lucifer potentially rivals him, Michael is ultimately stronger, as a selection of angels (like Camael and Zachariah), recognize that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win. ** Archangel Blade - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. However, only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. * Enochian Sigils - Even being the eldest and most powerful archangel, even Michael cannot track humans who have been warded with or are warded by Enochian sigils against detection by all angels. * 'Holy Fire '- Although holy fire doesn't and can't directly kill Michael, it's still very painful to him and is able to temporarily banish him and his vessel from his current location momentarily.